The present invention relates generally to the field of distributed computing environments, and more particularly to a method for managing granular events by processing bundle events.
Distributed computing environments implement service platforms for managing lifecycles of software components of network devices. An Open Service Gateway initiative (OSGi) architecture is a known service platform that uses bundles to dynamically install and manage new services on network devices, as well as executing the services provided by those bundles. Bundles are basic units which run within an OSGI container responsible for performing a specific task, including at least one OSGi service, and undergo one or more bundle events.
Typically, event management for OSGi architectures and other service platforms involves a plugin descriptor to detect an occurrence of an event at the bundle level. Furthermore, detection of bundle events helps improve lifecycle management of objects in distributed computing environments.